


Portal-Bound

by TheOvidians



Category: ROTTMNT - Fandom, Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: M/M, Mystic Stuff, Soulmates AU, TWO IDIOTS, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOvidians/pseuds/TheOvidians
Summary: Leo's sword has been acting weird lately and always leads him to the same place. Is his blade trying to tell him something? He will soon find out that he has a lot to learn about the powers of his weapon, especially its hidden potential as a mystic wingman.
Relationships: Leonardo & Miyamoto Usagi, Leonardo/Miyamoto Usagi, Leosagi - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 100





	Portal-Bound

**Author's Note:**

> \- For Bella

“I’m telling you something is off with my sword,” I said while gesturing around with a piece of pizza in my hand.  
“You sure it is more a problem with the holder than the weapon?” Senor Hueso asked in his usual mildly annoyed tone. The skeleton is the true master of sarcasm from whom I still have so much to learn.   
“I swear I had the blade under control now for some months,” I assured him and briefly thought back to the Battle Nexus. Yep, until recently I had believed I had finally come around and understood the many knick-knacks of that stubborn blade. It took so many trial-and-errors, so many curses, and mishaps. So why would it go back to not doing what I wanted?  
“Maybe someone tampering with its mystical flow from the outside?” Senor Hueso scratched his skinless chin while he considered more otherworldly possibilities.   
“Could be,” I admitted, though it honestly didn’t feel like that was it, though it was worth considering.  
“Maybe someone tries to home in on to it. After all, I always seem to end up around the same place each time,” I sighed   
“And what is that place?” The skeleton had begun to write my tab and took some new orders from guests nearby, a clear sign of my consultation time that I had bought by ordering a large pizza reached its end.   
“Seems like just a random part of New York, there are some antique shops, some restaurants, pretty boring.”   
“Antique shops, ay,” Senor Hueso pondered, “your blade might try to tell you to get another sword?”   
“Why does my sword want to get rid of me in each of your explanations?!” I complained though I knew it was just playful banter. At least, I hope it was.   
“Mystical weapons work in mysterious ways,” he said and ignored my question while counting the money I gave him for my order. He eyed one large coin and held it up between two bony fingers. “Especially devices made for portaling are known to have a will on their own and are difficult to master. It’s honestly quite a surprise that you have any control over your sword, like at all.” I rolled my eyes at him, the Senor obviously registered that but didn’t care and continued, “nobody knows for certain how the two ends of a portal are tied together. Portal-jacker, for example, know where to look for powerful streams of mystic power. Portals often tap into these streams to get the user from place A to B and you can intervene those and re-direct the portal.”   
“Woah, that sounds really complicated,” I said impressed.  
“Didn’t you say you are a portal master?! How come you don’t know this?” Senor Hueso snipped the coin and hit me directly on my forehead.  
“Owww!” I protested and rubbed the spot. Pretty sure that left a bright red spot under my bandana.   
“I’m more of a…instinctive genius, you know?”   
“Yeah, right,” His tone told me that he wasn’t convinced. A group of Komodo dragon yokai waved to get their order taken and the skeleton signaled them with his best professional smile that he’ll be right with them.  
“Anyway, if I were you, I would try listening to the sword, maybe meditation helps, good-bye.”  
And with that he was off, leaving me alone with a family-size pizza and no clues on what to do. I looked down on a sea of mixed peppers, onions, and mushrooms, then at the culprit in question who I laid right next to my stool.   
I sighed.  
Meditation it is. Right after I try to stuff myself with as much of this pizza as possible.  
When I sat down in my room, one hour later, I realized too late that the twentieth pizza slice had been a mistake, but there was nothing that I could do about it now. I placed the sword in both hands, part of my face looked back at me in the blade’s reflection.   
“You know what, we had a rocky start and I’m sorry that I wanted to pawn you in that shop that one time or tried to swap you with Donnie’s tech-bo or… you know what, we probably shouldn’t focus on the past. We are good now, right? I respect your powers and just between you and me, I think you are way better than the other mystic weapons.”  
“Are you talking to your SWORD?” a voice behind me interrupted my pep-talk. Donnie was standing at the door of my room; he had come in without knocking as always.  
“Yes, I mean, no, why would I talk to a piece of metal?” I tried to sound dismissive and laugh it off, but Donnie only raised one of his fake eyebrows.   
“Riiight,” he said completely unconvinced.   
There was a very uncomfortable moment of silence, followed by an equally uncomfortable ‘soooo’ that was said in sync.   
“What’s up?” I asked while trying to hide the sword behind me as much as possible.   
“Oh yes,” Donnie said while eyeing judgmentally my poor attempt to hide my weapon behind my back, “I wanted to ask you if you’re fine with Raph eating all the pizza you brought back from Senor Hueso. I don’t think anyone of us can stop him to be honest, you know how hungry he’s after his workout.”   
“Yeah, that’s alright,” I laid one of my hands above my stomach that was somewhere under my shell. It felt like inches away from exploding, “but why telling me if you cannot stop him anyway?”   
I looked up and saw how Donnie only shrugged while he was typing on his phone at an insane speed.   
“Just wanted to make sure that you know it isn’t my fault. So that you don’t come to me later and accuse me of eating it or giving it up to Raph without a fight.”  
But didn’t he even TRY to defend the pizza against Raph’s snack-attack, I thought. I decided that pointing this out would be pointless.  
“Ah, yes,” I said instead, “thank you for your brave service. A true display of brotherly loyalty.”   
I hope my sarcasm was at least on par with Senor Hueso’s.   
“Yes yes, you’re welcome,” he said, clearly not listening to me. He glanced briefly up from his phone. “Anyway, April just re-scheduled our DnD campaign. I’ll leave you to handle with…” he pointed at me, then at the mystic sword and back at me, “…this whole situation.”   
“Well, isn’t that encouraging?” I asked my blade when I was sure he had closed the door behind him, but surprisingly enough the blade didn’t answer.

Meditation didn’t work and had just resulted in a mild headache and cramped legs. Later that night I had decided to take my sword for a spin around the neighborhood. Short jumps were no problem, I teleported from building to building. Maybe my pep talk had reached the sword and it felt flustered. Then I decided to take it up a notch and tried to feel the blades’ mystic vibes again. This time there was something beyond the cold steel. Like the idea of an imaginary rope leading somewhere indefinite.   
“Where do you want to go?” I asked and before giving the sword a chance to justify itself I created a portal without imagining a specific place.   
Beyond the portal was no awesome place, no sparkly treasure, just a boring street with a weird amount of antiquity shops. But this time there was something more. As I tightly clutched the blade, I could see…no it was more a feeling…I could feel an invisible rope pulling me into a nearby alley. The rope was pure energy, pulsating and vibrating and the closer I got the feeling grew stronger. Now I was sure the sword was trying to tell me something.   
I walked into the side street and slowly moved around a dumpster. There seemed nothing but a strong smell of garbage and urine and far-reaching darkness.   
I heard the attack before seeing it. My ears recognized the sound of a blade cutting the wind; a high-pitched ring. I moved to the left, in time to avoid the attack but I couldn’t avoid crashing into the dumpster in the process.   
I dropped my sword to grab my side, I know, total beginners mistake.   
Again, I registered the sound of a blade swinging in an arc into my direction.   
My right side hurted like crazy and I still couldn’t make out the attacker, it was just a shadow, moving too quickly and knowing exactly how to hide their presence.  
I could try avoiding the attack but there was nowhere to run. That would still have been the more reasonable option, but there was always the other one: crazy. And the crazy option is often the simple, sweet truth.  
So I put up my hands and cried, “stop! Whoever you are, I’m not your enemy! I just came here because, well, I think my sword told me to come here. I’m not crazy by the way,” I said in an insane speed.   
I wasn’t cut in two. See? The reasonable option is overrated.   
The attacker hesitated, for how long I wasn’t sure.  
“A lot of people are out to kill me for my handsome face, but we could always talk it out instead, right? It would be a lot more convenient for both of us. What do you think?” I asked as smoothly as I could manage while being I defenseless and with a swollen hip.   
I could see movements in the dark, an offensive stance being loosened and then someone moved from the alley into the moonlight.  
His white fur shined in the night, the satin of his elegant blue and black kimono shimmered with each step. Two deep black eyes fixated me. They were like nothing I had seen before. Definitely a yokai, definitely a bunny and definitely not from the hidden city.  
How I could tell the difference? The way he moved, how he stood before me, how he eyed me with curious suspicion.   
All words were lost, every negotiation tactic, every kind of smooth-talking words were just gone.   
I swallowed. Keep it together Leo, I told myself, don’t act like an idiot.  
“Hey,” I said, “are from this neighborhood? Pretty nice. Lots of…old stuff.”  
Yep, those were totally the words of a smart turtle.  
The yokai looked even more skeptical.   
“You don’t look like the others,” he said and his pronunciation was a little off, though I couldn’t really describe it.  
“You look more like my people,” he decided and his expression grew milder.  
“Oh,” I returned, “that’s cool. It IS cool, right?”  
“I don’t think it is very cold,” he said and sounded very grave, “this place feels warm even during the night.”   
I snorted. Deliberate or not it was an excellent pun.   
“I can imagine you don’t feel cool, you are quite hot yourself,” I countered. The yokai’s expression didn’t change. My confidence began to waver. The silence was killing me.   
“Well, you’re right,” he finally said, “I’m a hot-blooded being. You are…cold-blooded?”  
Another excellent ambiguous expression.   
I laughed and relaxed a bit.   
“Totally,” I said. I figured we had shifted from the possibility of me getting my head chopped off to small talk. Based on my own experience there was only a very delicate wall separating these two actions.   
“What’s your name?” I asked. The more I observed him the more I was entranced by appearance. Maybe it was just the full moon or the fact that I have never seen a yokai like him, but I completely ignored my surroundings.   
The rabbit yokai thought for a moment, then put his dual swords back into their sheaths and extended his hand for a greeting.  
“Usagi,” he said.   
I only knew little Japanese from the times, Splinter had tried to teach us the basics. He also had only learned it from his grandfather, so he quickly gave up passing it on to us. Still, I was pretty sure that his name meant ‘rabbit’.   
Just like with his answers before, I still hadn’t completely decided whether the yokai was messing with me or if he was dead serious. It’s not often that it was so difficult for me to figure someone out.   
“Nice to meet you,” I said and shook his hand, “my name is Kame.”   
I studied him close, how would he react? Would he laugh? Get angry?  
Usagi simply lingered another second in the handshake then withdraw and said with a mild smile: “A pleasure to meet you Kame.”   
He was completely immune to my jokes, I thought. That’s pure madness.   
My conscious chided me for even trying to mess with him from the start. Man, how dare him that now I feel bad for my own jokes.  
“No wait,” I said, “my name is actually Leo. Just forget what I said just now.”   
Usagi’s stance grew slightly hostile again.   
“What do you mean? You gave me a wrong name?” he asked in a careful tone.  
“Not on purpose, I mean, I never intended it as a serious answer. You see ‘kame’ means turtle in Japanese and…uuuh, when I now think about it, it is a horrible joke,” I admitted and threw my hands up in defeat.   
Usagi surprised me. First, he began to grin, then to laugh in a low tone.   
“I knew this wasn’t your actual name, I’m sorry. I just wanted to make a joke myself,” he said.   
Yes, my species was naturally cold-blooded but that didn’t mean that my blood couldn’t rush into my head. My cheeks flushed and I wanted to turn away but that felt like admitting defeat even more.   
I was used to banter, sarcasm, and even to half-serious curses. THIS, however, was on another level. I couldn’t figure him out at all. What surprised me even more, instead of feeling irritated by this realization, I felt excited, intrigued. I WANTED to figure this weird yokai out.  
“Looks like we both failed at being funny, huh,” I said and tried to regain my usual laid-back tone.  
“How about we hit a pizza place and talk in all seriousness?”   
No, I won’t admit that my heart skipped weirdly for a moment when Usagi agreed to my offer. Never.


End file.
